Buscando un Muggle en Slytherin
by Cebrina Cullen
Summary: Historia que habla de la creación de la Profesía sobre Snape y otros Profesores.
1. Prologo

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic y quiero dedicárselo a mis amigos y por sobretodo a la Javavi quien es mi pupila, una de mis mejores amigas, mi hermana, mi madre. Y que cuenta conmigo siempre...**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**PROLOGO**_

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba lanzando sus volutas de humo y haciendo resonar por los aires el silbido de anuncio de que, tal como era su costumbre y tradición, partiría del anden nueve tres cuartos a las misma hora de todos los años.

Estaban casi todos los compartimientos del tren ocupados por completo salvo unos casi al final de la máquina. Se trataban de las cabinas que por cuarto año consecutivo ocupaban los estudiantes más talentosos y temibles de la escuela. Alumnos de Slytherin. Ellos, caracterizados por su astucia y ganas de conseguir lo que desean, se habían desarrollado más allá de lo que sus profesores y el propio Albus Dumbledore, lograrían imaginar. El único consciente de aquel timo, era su jefe de la casa, Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin, había sido también en su pasado escolar alumno y residente de Hogwarts. Durante toda su vida no cambio demasiado su aspecto físico: un brujo alto, muy delgado, de piel cetrina, dientes amarillentos y nariz torcida. Su cabello, negro al igual que sus ojos, largo y grasiento. Vistió siempre de negro y muchas veces a algunos alumnos de otras casas se le oyó decir que se le parecía a un murciélago. A pesar, de que por tantos años se ha dedicado a dar la asignatura de pociones en las mazmorras, siempre se ha sabido como secreto a voces, que desea con todo su ser dictar Artes contra las magias oscuras.

Aquel año el profesor Severus Snape tuvo un problema con el Ministerio de Magia y debió acudir a Londres a una audiencia en el que seria interrogado por su pasado vínculo… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Snape, tras días agotadores de inquisición desagradable debió abandonar momentáneamente sus deberes como profesor, por lo que, su salida del Ministerio calzó con la del inicio escolar y se fue con los alumnos en el expreso rojo en dirección a Hogsmeade.

Snape se ubico junto a sus alumnos predilectos de diferentes años, pero la mayoría ese año cursaba el quinto grado. Hablaban animadamente de sus TIMOS (Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria); de las vacaciones y los diferentes y maravillosos lugares que visitaron con sus familias de "sangre pura".

Uno de aquellos alumnos de quinto año tenía sobre su regazo una caja de madera labrada con símbolos típicos de un hechizo antiguo. Su forma se asimilaba a las casas de los roedores, como los hámsters, pues tenía varios orificios como si dentro llevase una pequeña mascota. Todos los alumnos en el primer año se enteraban de todas las reglas importantes antes de entrar al Gran Salón y ser seleccionados por el legendario Sombrero. Una de las reglas era que podían tener como mascota mágica: una lechuza; una rana o sapo; una rata o un gato. Cualquier otro tipo de mascota, requería de previa autorización paternal y del jefe de la casa, y el director de la escuela.

El joven que llevaba sobre sus piernas la misteriosa caja, le decían **Woodies**. Su familia, por siglos de excelencia en las artes Oscuras, eran reconocidos magos y brujas de todo el Reino Unido. Lo que significaba que eran sangre pura y se jactaban cada vez que podían de su condición de ser magos solemnes. Corpulento y alto, pero a la vez con sutil garbo; de piel cana y cabellos dorados como el trigo. Miraba fijamente a su jefe de casa como tratando de luchar contra su mente y ocultar, incluso para sí mismo el secreto del contenido de la caja de madera. Fue el mismo profesor Snape, quien rompió con el mutismo de su joven discípulo.

"No puedes seguir luchando, Emerick Aki Wood. ¿Vas a revelar el verdadero contenido de la caja?"

Emerick, a quien le corrían gotas de sudor por la frente y tenia rojizos sus pómulos, cedió ante la pregunta abierta de su superior. El resto de los que estaban en el compartimiento del tren se quedaron mudos y fijaron la vista en la caja de su compañero, y desde ahí a la cara de su profesor.

"Claro, ya no puedo pelear más contra su poder. Pero prefiero que sea a solas, sin nadie más con nosotros."

Dicho esto, Severus Snape solo miró hacia la puerta y salieron todos en silencio, bajó la cortina y murmuro con la varita en la mano un hechizo que protegiera de quién quisiera oír, ver o entrar sin su autorización. Se sentó calmo frente a Emerick, guardó su varita y puso ambas manos sobre sus piernas. Esperando la confesión de este.

Después de varios minutos en que le describió el lugar y fecha en la que se fue de vacaciones con su familia, Emerick, abre la tapa de la misteriosa caja labrada y se la entrega en las manos a Snape. Este la miro con aprehensión, detenimiento y sorpresa. Sabía muy bien quién, cómo y el hechizo utilizado. Dudo unos instantes antes de sacar el contenido, deseaba verlo muy de cerca. Cuando estuvo al fin en sus manos, soltó una carcajada lúgubre que invadió todo el interior del vagón. Emerick le dio un pequeño escalofrío. Dudaba de si seria castigado, premiado o ambas.

Snape volvió a guardar a la pequeña mascota. Y se la pasó a Woodies. Le explicó que sería un grave problema si le llegasen a descubrir con aquella criatura y él se estaba arriesgando también al saber que la poseía. Pero, sabiendo el valor mágico y monetario que le costó le propuso un plan muy sencillo de llevar a cabo. Emerick se sintió confiado y accedió al plan. Snape llamó hasta la cabina a un alumno de Sexto llamado Ludwig Colchester. Tras unos pocos minutos después ya se había llevado a cabo en presencia del alumno de Sexto, el Juramento Inquebrantable.

Unos metros más adelante en una cabina repleta por alumnos de primero una chica pelirroja soñaba con su país, su casa y su familia… pero, mucho más en el mejor amigo de su hermano que por meses ha estado extraviado.


	2. El Mago Merlin

_**CAPITULO PRIMERO: **_

_**EL MAGO MERLIN **_

Cuando ese verano un hombre que vestía como al estilo Grunge (jeans rotos una camisa a cuadros y debajo una playera musculosa), pero que se peinaba como oficial militar, le entregó un sobre de pergamino amarillento, Alison Williams no podía creer que fuese parte de algún ministerio y le creyó aún mas loco cuando este le dijo que así era. Un Corresponsal del Ministerio de Magia.

Sólo logro creer en ello, cuando se lo demostró frente a sus ojos y de sus padres en la salita de estar haciendo que su televisor saliera caminado en dirección a la cocina farfullando unas palabras que Alison entendió como: "Ahí está más fresco y hay mejor cableado eléctrico".

Unas semanas después había abordado un avión en dirección a Inglaterra y descendió en el aeropuerto de Londres Luton. Ahí le esperaba el mismo corresponsal del Ministerio, Ernie Martin. El hombre se preguntaba por qué había decidido viajar de ese modo, aun cuando este se ofreció para llevar a través de un traslador, hasta el mismo Callejón Diagon. Alison pensaba que ese cambio de vida que tendría tan rotundo era suficiente y que después de todo, le agradaba saber que al menos estaría legalmente en ese país, como muggle.

Por mucho tiempo pensó que tenía la bastante concentración mental y astucia para lograr lo que se proponía, por eso, nunca le sorprendió que siempre con sólo pensar lo que deseaba estuviese obteniéndolo. Después de la visita de Ernie que le explicaba que hace muchos siglos en el pasado una de sus tías era bruja y le heredó el don, logro entender las tantas situaciones raras en las que se había visto involucrada. En sus venas corría Magia Antigüa. Alison siempre se sintió diferente a los demás y creía a ojos cerrados que eso se notaria mas aun en su estadía por la Secundaria.

A pesar de que Ali vivía en un pueblo en Maryland, llamado Rockville. En Upton St 900. Jamás había ocurrido nada tan emocionante y fantástico como lo que estaba viviendo. Durante el vuelo sacó un pequeño cuaderno en el que realizaba sus apuntes importantes. Encontró muchos links en la red relacionados con la brujería, pero pensó que todos pertenecían más bien a un grupo más del folclor comunitario. Fantaseo varios minutos en cuánto demoraría desde su residencia hasta su nueva escuela. Ella pensaba para si: "Desde mi casa a Thomas S Wootton School me demoro de 8 a 10 minutos, espero que sea similar… ¡me cuesta tanto despertar!"

Ernie al llegar a Londres Luton vio a varios muggles con carteles con nombres de pasajeros, decidió imitarlos. Para cuando Alison vio a Ernie, este estaba con una pancarta gigante y le faltaba poco para que tuviese luces fosforescentes y llamara más la atención. Ali se sintió mas cohibida aun al ver el cartel de Ernie y su rostro enrojeció como un tomate.

Ernie le habló un poco del lugar al que se dirigían, El Caldero Chorreante. Alison se hospedaría un par de días mientras realizaban las compras de los útiles escolares. Cuando entró al lugar tenia la sensación de estar en un cuento de hadas: había personas y seres muy extraños, que sólo pudieron salir de la imaginación de un escritor. Aun todo era muy irreal…

La habitación número 11 que Tom el dueño del bar le cedió, era pequeña pero muy acogedora. Tenía un baño privado y un hermoso espejo. Pensó al verse reflejada en el que seria mas fácil si su hermano mayor, Michael estuviese bromeando sobre ello en ese momento, pero se hallaba de perdido hace meses desde que salio en busca de su novia y de su mejor amigo (que además era su cuñado). Alison sacó de su cuaderno de apuntes una foto donde salían los cuatro: de izquierda a derecha, Katherine; Michael; Joe y Alison_. "¡Cómo extrañoaquellos días juntos!"_

Se recostó sobre la suave y confortable cama, sumiéndose en un sueño donde un hombre negro con una varita de madera de Abebay (Alison la reconoció, porque su escritorio era de ese material). Sonriente dijo: "¡_Reducio Humanus! Ya veráscomo te gustará tu nueva familia… ¡Impervious!_

Y mientras seguía en su quimera, su propio reflejo del espejo se sentaba a verla dormir y le dijo: _"Sí, será mejor que duermas. Hay que encontrar a Joe y a Katherine."_Dicho esto, también se acostó en el reflejo de la cama…

Ali despertó un par de horas después por el Knock-knock en la puerta. Se desperezo y salió a ver quién estaba en la puerta. Pensó que era obvio, pero al abrirla se encontró de frente con un hombre alto, delgado y arreglado con una túnica y gorro puntiagudo que hacían juego con sus ojos azules, pero lo que más resaltaba era su larga y cana barba. Alison pensó de inmediato que se trataba del legendario Mago Merlín y su sorpresa se notó en su rostro.

_Señorita Willians, no es necesaria tanta impresión. Usted ya sabe la existencia de un mundo mágico_.- y el hombre de barba plateada la miró por debajo de sus lentes de media luna. Le sonrió y en un gesto de pedir acceso, se inclinó frente a ella, posteriormente ingresó a la habitación.

"_Mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Y soy el director de la escuela a la cual ingresará este año. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia Y Hechicería."_ Volvió a sonreír ante la mirada atónita de Alison, quien seguía con la mano izquierda apoyada en la manija de la puerta abierta. Se reanimo y cerró la puerta, miro el suelo pensando en el por qué el director de un Colegio tan importante, como se decía que era Hogwarts, estaba ahí de pie frente a ella gastando bromas sobre cómo se veía.

_Veo que aun está impresionada. Creí que a esta altura, sus dudas habrían disipado, por lo visto, tendré que dedicar un poco más de tiempo en explicarle su historia familiar y el por qué la hice viajar hasta Inglaterra, aun existiendo una muy buena escuela en su país, como lo es el Instituto de Brujas de Salem._

"_Su tatara tatara tía Clely fue una gran mujer que se distinguió por ser una luchadora de sus ideales y defensora de los más débiles. Lamentablemente fue engañada y dejada al descubierto, en esa época los que no comprendían, cazaban y quemaban a la brujas en Salem."_

_Pero, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero creía que haciendo un hechizo en que la proteja de fuego bastaba…_

_Has estado estudiando.- afirmó Dumbledore- Pero, tenía algo, dos importantes cosas en contra. La primera: que quien la descubrió ante los demás es un poderoso hechicero y alquimista. Y en segundo, fue el amante de tu tía._

Conversaron al menos por tres horas, Dumbledore se encargo de explicarle de su beca y cómo desde el día de su nacimiento quedo inscrita en la lista de posibles alumnos de Hogwarts. Fueron a cenar con Ernie y le aseguró que tenía muchas cosas gratas por descubrir y realizar en el camino. Se durmió con la una sonrisa ancha imaginando el día de compras y el cual tomaría un tren en dirección a su nuevo hogar temporal.

Cuando llegó el ansiado día, Alison tenía un presentimiento que le calaba en lo profundo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta… una combinación de sentimientos indescriptibles que la hicieron temer lo peor. Trató de deshacerse de esas emociones, pero le fue imposible. Su reflejo del espejo la miraba con los ojos hinchados de dolor, de furia y lo infame de todo, es que ningún momento Alison se percató de que su imagen le hablaba.

Rehizo su mochila, revisó sus maletas y pasó lista de todos sus útiles. Asegurándose de que no le faltase nada, miró a su alrededor cómo tratando de encontrar las respuestas a la angustia, al terror. Se le nublaron los ojos, quiso llorar, pro se contuvo. Llegó la voz de Ernie desde el vestíbulo y con un leve movimiento de varita dijo: _"Accio maletas"._ Alison salió de habitación, sin mirar ni escuchar a su reflejo, quien le decía: _"Estaré contigo cuando decidas escuchar"._


	3. Niger Y El Espejo Roto

_**CAPITULO SEGUNDO:**_

_**NIGER Y EL ESPEJO ROTO**_

**__**

Fue imperceptible el transcurso desde la estación King's Cross a Hogsmeade. Su mente se debatía entre miles de interrogantes. Sabía que en un momento de su estancia en Hogwarts se lamentaría de no presenciar còmo afectaba su traslado hasta el castillo. En ese momento no le importaba, sólo quería noticias de su hermano y amigos. Ni su mutismo y concentración le permitieron ver al calamar gigante sacar teatralmente un tentáculo sobre las oscuras aguas del lago. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta el castillo, cuando a la entrada del Gran Comedor, escuchó una risita de suficiencia detrás de si que la hizo voltearse para ver de quién se trataba. Pero, no lograba verle el rostro… una profesora se dirigió hacia ellos y los hizo pasar.

Vio sin entusiasmo pasar uno por uno a sus compañeros ser elegidos por un sombrero raído y viejo. Se oían los victoreos de los demás, cuando él gritaba: Slytherin; Hufflepuff; Ravenclaw y Griffindor. Hasta que el nombre final fue el suyo.

"Williams, Alison".Subió al banquito y todo pasó tan rápido, sólo alcanzó a oír:_ "El ya lo sabe… ¡Slytherin!"_

Y ahí estaba sentada en la larga mesa de la casa a la que más temía entrar, rodeada de jóvenes con insignias verde y plata. Se sentía peor… todo le daba vueltas y se desmayó.

Unos minutos después estaba en la enfermería con alguien que se dijo llamar Madame Pomfrey. Vio que habían varios compañeros de Slytherin tratando de verla, pero la Señora Pomfrey decía: _"No, debe reposar… ¡Por favor no ensucien!"_ se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo. No logro estar así por mucho tiempo, después del banquete llegó a su lado el mismo mago que la había visitado en el Caldero Chorreante. La esperaba sentado en la cama del lado con un plato lleno de caramelos y ranas de chocolates.

"Hay algo que me tienes que contar".- dijo Dumbledore mirándola por debajo de sus lentes.- "¿Qué te dijo el sombrero seleccionador?"

"¿Cómo sabe que…"- le respondió Alison, pero al ver esa sonrisa ancha que la calmaba, le respondió su pregunta.- " Dijo: El ya lo sabe". "Señor¿el sombrero se ha equivocado alguna vez en la selección de casa?"

"No, pero has de tener en cuenta que nada, ni aún en el mundo mágico, es perfecto". Le cerró un ojo y se fue. Alison se quedó pensativa en las palabras del sombrero y de Dumbledore.

Su concentración no duro mucho, a su lado llegó el jefe de su casa junto a la Señora Pomfrey.

"No se preocupe, sólo vengo a ver como está mi alumna y a dejar su horario".- Snape la miro y la Señora Pomfrey se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a una pequeña oficina.

"Hola Alison… espero te encuentres mejor. Bienvenida a Slytherin…

_[Una sangre impura en mi casa… ¿cómo puede ser posible?__- pensó Snape._

"Disculpe, qué fue lo que dijo? No le entendí…"- trato de incorporarse, pero la cabeza le daba tumbos.

"Que seas Bienvenida. Te traje el horario de clases… [_Además es una tonta, no puede ser_ – Volvió a pensar y continuo diciendo- "Se te agrego a tus clases Adivinación por tus dones de familia Clarividente, por tu tía Clely."

"¿A qué se refiere con tonta?"- dijo mirándolo insegura, le intimidaba su forma de referirse a ella, no mas su presencia.

"En ningún momento he dicho tal cosa. Junto a tu horario hay un mapa. Tus utensilios y libros estarán aquí por la mañana. Buenas noches"- Snape se retro algo incomodo, era imposible que una hija de muggles pudiese leerle la mente, si no sabia Oclumancia y mucho menos magia.

Quedo tan confundida que se puso algo histérica, trato de salir de ahí, pero la señora Pomfrey la detuvo y bajo el movimiento de la varita llego hasta ella una botella de poción, la que hizo beber a Alison y esta se durmió de inmediato. No supo nada de lo sucedido hasta el día siguiente que despertó bajo sollozos.

Trató de recordar lo que había soñado, pero la Señora Pomfrey llego a su lado con su uniforme verde y plata. Le indico que al final de la enfermería estaba el baño y podría asearse ahí y que después de vestirse la acompañaría hasta el Comedor a desayunar.

Al entrar al Comedor notó que aún seguía siendo el centro de atención. En esos momentos deseaba que en Hogwarts tuviese mesas en que cada cual decidiera dónde sentarse, pero debía estar ahí, con los de Slytherin.

Vio delante de ella muchas cosas para comer. Eligio un cuenco de cereales con yogurt y un vaso de jugo de calabazas. Frente a ella se sentó un joven moreno de cabellos rizados. Le sonrió, pero era tan fingida que los músculos de sus pómulos le temblaron en su débil intento de ser amable.

"Soy Josh Morgan. Soy de segundo. Sé que eres de América¿Por qué no tomaste las clases en el Instituto de Brujas de Salem?"- le dijo mientrás bebía un poco de leche.

"Debo admitir que no sabia nada de este mundo hasta que llegó un corresponsal del Ministerio de magia, con la carta de Albus Dumbledore".- le respondió Alison.

"Eso quiere decir que eres hija de muggles… ¡sangre sucia!".- y se fue a sentar hasta donde había un grupito de chicos de segundo y les contó que la nueva, era hija de muggles. En menos de 10 minutos se propagó la noticia por el comedor que la nueva era americana y sangre sucia. Alison pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor, hasta que llegó a la clase de adivinación con los de tercero.

Estaba esperando fuera de la puerta trampa en el último pisode la torre de Adivinación, cuando a su lado llegó una chica de tercero que se presento como Alice Wells, de Griffindor. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, pero ella mencionó el asunto de la mañana en que se trasciendo la noticia de su procedencia.

"Así que tus padres no son muggles… pero, se dice que tienes familia hechicera. ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Primero, me podrías explicar qué significa eso de sangre sucia?".- trató de averiguar el significado de tanto alboroto.

"La mayoría de ciertos magos creen que para ser un brujo hay que ser cien por ciento sangre mágica. Pero eso, no existe, nadie es cien por ciento sangre pura. Y los supuestos sangre impura no deberían ser brujos o algo similar. Es algo racista, como en todo mundo mágico o no".- le respondió la joven chica de Griffindor.

"Tú… ¿crees en eso?".- quiso saber realmente sus intenciones

"No, mi madre es una muggle y mi padre brujo. Se conocieron cuando mi padre viajaba a Bristol a modificar la memoria de unos muggles, entre ellos estaba mi madre. Se enamoró a primera vista. A ella no le molesto nunca la verdad sobre mi padre, muy por el contrario, le fascina la idea de que sea brujo, siempre la sorprende con algún regalo o detalle…"

En ese momento llego un murmullo desde la puerta trampa de la torre de adivinación y se abrió. Antes de que la chica de Griffindor le siguiese preguntando, subió por la trampilla y se sentó en el ultimo cojín al lado de la ventana, donde podría ver el lago en su plenitud.

En pocos minutos la sala se había llenado por completo. Todos estaban haciendo un poco de alboroto, de modo en que se apareció una mujer al fondo de la sala vestida con un vestido verde musgo bordado por lentejuelas de plata, flacuchenta y de ojos grandes aumentados por unos lentes. La Profesora Sybill Trelawney .Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que muchos esperaban la habitual entrada que se les anuncio por alumnos de cuarto año, en la que entraba era fantasmal por la chimenea anunciaba que unos de sus alumnos moriría al ver al Grim.

Se paseo por entre las mesas y cojines explicando sobre las materias por trimestres: Lecturas de hojas del té; Quiromancia y La interpretación de la bola de cristal.

Cuando la clase finalizaba en la lectura de té de Patty Brown de Slytherin, en que le auguraba la cita perfecta con el chico de sus sueños. La profesora Trelawney se quedó parada al lado de Alison con los ojos en blanco y mirando fijamente la bola de Cristal, se quedo ahí inmóvil… hasta que dijo:

"El Grim".- cerro los ojos y siguió con lo suyo… ahora si se encontraba en un aprieto, pues todos la miraban, pero esquivaban su contacto. Apenas llevaba 24 horas y ya se había convertido en el centro de toda burla, miedo y perversión de la escuela sin conocer el motivo de esta reacción.

Decidió actuar en este caso, no sabía qué había hecho que sus compañeros se asustaran de ese modo. A pesar de que se hallaba por debajo de dos pisos de la Torre, resolvió volver a hablar con la profesora Trelawney y preguntar sobre ese "Grim" que mencionó. Cuando se dio media vuelta para regresar, choco frontalmente con un chico de Griffindor de cabellos oscuros, piel clara y unos deslumbrantes ojos pardos. Su libro de Adivinación se cayó al suelo de modo que se agacho a recogerlo, pero el chico de Griffindor se le adelantó.

"No te preocupes por lo del Grim. La profesora Trelawney, lo realiza cada año. Ya se había demorado demasiado en predecir la muerte…"- dijo el chico de griffindor con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

"¿A que te refieres con eso de _predecir la muerte_? Como ya debes saber, soy hija de muggles y no entiendo nada de lo que hablan acá.- Alison ya comenzaba a molestarse y perder la paciencia.

El chico de Griffindor busco en el libro la definición de Grim y le pasó el libro a Alison.

"_Perro gigante y espectral que ronda los cementerios. El peor augurio de muerte."_

Cerró el libro de una sola vez y firmemente. Miro al chico de Griffindor y luego al suelo, se sentía muy tonta.

"De modo, que es su forma de dar la Bienvenida… pero¿por qué conmigo?". Resoplo Alison entre dientes.

"Debió escuchar tu historia…eres la popular de la escuela".

"Si, muy popular… no ves como todos están a mi lado"- respondió sarcásticamente Alison.

En ese instante en apariencia zombie, llego hasta su lado la misma Profesora Trelawney, la agarro de un brazo y le dijo:

"_Deberás vengarlos, tendrás que salvarlos antes de que creías."_

Y al despertar del trance vio la cara de susto de Alison y la del Chico de Griffindor. Alison no quería más y salió corriendo hasta su habitación en las frías mazmorras. Harta de escuchar y ver cosas extrañas, decidió que lo mejor era tener una vida más normal.

Cuando llegó hasta la habitación, vio que sobre su cama había un paquete envuelto en papel brillante con un gran moño azul cielo (su color favorito) y una nota sobre el.

"_Hay cosas por ver y escuchar. Con cariño, Tom."_

Alison conocía sólo a un Tom y ese era el dueño del Caldero Chorreante. Y se preguntó por qué le había enviado un regalo a ella. Rasgo el papel y se encontró con el espejo que estaba n su habitación, le llamo más aun la atención que estuviese roto. Ella sabia bien que un espejo roto eran siete años de mala suerte y eso era lo que mas tenia y no deseaba mas de ella. Además, el tiempo en que se hospedo en la habitación que resguardaba el objeto, se veía al espejo y este le entregaba una imagen distorsionada de ella. Se sentía como si estuviese en la Casa de la Risa, en el parque de diversiones.

Tomo el marco para dejarlo donde no molestara mientras hacia su maleta y al levantarlo vio que debajo de el había un pequeño trozo de pergamino con una frase en Latín.

"Speculum Reparo". Pronuncio estas palabras y de inmediato apareció el reflejo en el espejo. Pero, seguía viéndose como en la Casa de la Risa. Pensó que debía tener una excelente razón al enviarle ese espejo. Pensó mejor el asunto y decidió que no podía comportarse como una niña pequeña y huir ante la primera excusa que se le presentara.

Salio de las mazmorras hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar. No lo había notado hasta que llego, pero tenía mucha hambre. Se sirvió puré de patatas y carne, con ensalada de betabeles y zanahorias. Bebió de dos tragos el jugo de calabaza. No se preocupo de que la miraran más que antes, sòlo deseaba terminar de almorzar e ir a la lechuceria para escribirle una nota a Tom. Cuando terminaba de comer una manzana, un gran montón de lechuzas se dispersaron por el Comedor y una, asombrosamente negra ave se posó frente a ella y le estiro la pata. La nota decía:

"_Felicidades. Te hemos encontrado esta lechuza para que podamos comunicarnos. Ernie nos dijo cómo y cuándo hacerlo. Te Amamos y extrañamos. Estudia mucho. Papá y Mamá."_

Este regalo la tomó por sorpresa, era útil y un gesto que no esperaba. Se guardo sus emociones y se fue a la lechuceria pensando en el nombre que le pondría a su ave. Se aseguro de llevar consigo papel y pluma para escribirles a sus padres y a Tom. Concluyó que lo mejor era enviarle con una lechuza de la escuela la nota a Tom y con su lechuza la carta a sus padres.

"Te llamaras Níger… será mejor que empiece a inventar cosas agradables y emocionantes a papá y a mamá, antes de que se alarmen…"- sintió un ruido detrás de ella y al voltearse vio a su compañero de Adivinación de Griffindor.

"Hola…lo siento, no quise asustarte. Vengo a dejar una carta"- paso por su lado y eligió una linda lechuza color marrón con manchas blancas- "Por cierto, me llamo Alfred Angelo".

Alison echo a volar a ambas aves y después le dio la mano a Alfred. Le sonrió y supuso que seria el inicio de una amistad. Salieron de la lechuceria conversando de lo sucedido con la profesora Trelawney. Y del posible significado de sus palabras...


	4. Avada kedavra

**CAPITULO TERCERO:**

**AVADA KEDAVRA**

Después de las dos primeras semanas de clases, Alison se sentía más cómoda en el lugar. Debía admitir que el cambio era drástico, pero en su vida como muggle no vería saltar su chocolate para poder fugarse y ella atraparlo para comérselo o grajeas con todos los sabores que te puedas imaginar… Esas cosas la mantenían viva, alegre y alerta frente a cualquier situación. No quería perder ni el más mínimo detalle. Los aires cambiaron en la escuela durante esos días, por lo que dejo de ser blanco de las miradas y de los comentarios de los pasillos… lo único que no había cambiado era su deseo de salir de su casa de estudios e ir a cualquier otra que no fuese aquella.

Hizo amistad con varios alumnos de diferentes años y casas, generalmente se veía en los ratos libres, de buen clima, rodeada por chicos y chicas de Gryffindor. Aunque había simpatizado con una chica de su cuarto, trataba de mantener excelente relación con todos. A pesar de que muchos no la querían por ser Sangre Sucia.

Una tarde que se encontraba en el Sala Común de Slytherin, su compañera de cuarto llegó a su lado y le dijo que Níger, su lechuza, se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana esperándola. Alison subió con prisa las escaleras, tenia dudas de quién le había escrito… su padres no podían ser ya que hace tan sólo dos días antes le anunciaron que irían en busca de su hermano. Al llegar a la habitación vio a Níger en el respaldo de una silla contigua a la ventana. Níger había dejado sobre la cama una carta y esperaba solemnemente a que le felicitase por su arribo. Alison tomo de su baúl una golosina que cortésmente Alfred le regalo para que le tuviese a su lechuza. Níger recibió muy contento y se echo a volar, con rumbo desconocido para Alison. Ella abrió el sobre, contenía un pergamino bien doblado:

"_Hola Alison:_

_Lamento no haber escrito antes pero, las cosas en Londres en estos días han estado demasiado extrañas…incluso para nosotros._

_Perdona si me olvide, pero se supone que te había enviado ambos hechizos en conjunto. Sin importar, aquí te mando lo restante._

_Espero que cuando todo este embrollo se solucione, me visiten._

_Cariños, Tom."_

Y en otro trozo de papel amarillento encontró lo que buscaba, un hechizo que la ayudaría a verse correctamente en el espejo. No le tomo mayor importancia a la carta de Tom, por lo que la doblo y volvió a meter en el sobre, y guardo en su baúl. El conjuro no decía nada más que:

"_Aparecium". Este hechizo debes pronunciarlo de este modo_ (a-par-E-xi-um).

De un segundo a otro, tras haber dicho aquella palabra, se vio reflejada como en un espejo normal. Esto la tranquilizó. Busco el lugar adecuado donde instalar su espejo. Cuando lo dejo colgado al interior de un ropero que compartía con una de sus compañeras, se sobresalto y profirió un pequeño grito de susto, porque detrás de ella había una mujer vestida con un traje de encajes blancos y peinada a la usanza de los 1400 y tantos. Alison distinguió su belleza, pero sus ojos que demostraban un valor genuino, la maravillaron. Pero, después de sentirse tan aturdida frente a su presencia, se percato de que los fantasmas no se veían en colores. Aterrorizada frente a esta manifestación, se giro lentamente para ver por completo la imagen de su supuesto fantasma. Y al no encontrar nada, se le pasó por la mente que había sido una manifestación de su imaginación. Tomo un breve suspiro y siguió arreglando su mueble. Gritó una vez más, pero esta vez solo la oyó la imagen fantasmal de espejo. Ahí estaba, mirándola con aprehensión…esperando que se calmara, si era en ese caso lo que estaba aguardando. Se quedo de una sola pieza, no se movía, no hablaba…si con suerte lograba parpadear y respirar. La bella y majestuosa imagen no perdía ni por el más mínimo momento la paciencia, pero decidió que si no hablaba, se quedarían allí por horas.

"_Mi querida sobrina. Eres como te vi. Hace tantos años en mis sueños. Por favor, no te asustes. Soy tu tía Clely…"_

Alison que empezó a salivar demás se atraganto y tosía como frenética. Bebió un poco de jugo de calabazas y entre respiros agitados se sentó en la silla al lado del alfeizar. Se escuchaba que al otro lado del espejo, la Tía Clely con gran destreza empujaba, por su lado, el vidrio. Tía Clely se volteo hacia Alison que cada día se sorprendía más y más. Hablaron por varios minutos a solas. Sobre su deber y la misión que tenia por delante.

"_Cariño, entiende que si has sido tú quien recobro el don mágico es, porque en tus manos está detener a quién ha hecho tanto daño. Y si tienes los poderes que yo, es por algo especial. Por ahora, lo primero que debes hacer es recuperar mis manuscritos…"_

"¿Escribiste libros? Debes saber que no puedo salir de Hogwarts". Respondió muy preocupada Alison.

"_Alison, no son libros exactamente, sino que mis pensamientos."_

"Ah. Quieres decir tu diario de vida. Pero¿Dónde lo dejaste?"

"_No es dónde lo dejé, sino quién lo tiene."_

Los días precedieron y Alison mantuvo en secreto el regalo de Tom, al menos a sus amigos. Estaba concentrándose en no parecer tan tonta e inocente asustándose con cada demostración sobrenatural en la escuela. Aprendió mas rápido que cualquier otro hijo de muggles y por la impresión que dejaba en los demás, era una auténtica vidente y eso en algún momento sacó de sus casillas a la profesora Trelawney.

"Mi querida niña, no debes jugar con las predicciones…tus amigos, creen las invenciones que les dices y de verdad, no veo aura clarividente en ti…"

Alison escucho atenta sus palabras y antes de que pudiera contestarle se escucho el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase. Era mejor no contestarle y dejarle creer que inventaba aquellas predicciones. Salían todos comentando la desdicha de la profesora Trelawney, su envida de no ser una vidente como Alison. Ella escuchaba los comentarios y se sonreía, le parecía tan subjetivo el futuro como la misma psicología para estudiar a los seres humanos. Tan poco predecible. Al bajar por las escaleras de la torre norte, Alison miro de pasada por un ventanal que daba a Bosque Prohibido y una situaron muy extraña le llamó la atención. Se despidió muy rápido de sus compañeros y salio corriendo en aquella dirección. Sabía muy bien que estaba denegado el acceso hacia donde ella se dirigía, pero si era cuidadosa nadie sabría que estuvo espiando a un profesor.

"Debes entregarme el libro… ahora lo necesito mas que nunca."- dijo el único que vestía de negro todo el año, aun cuando hubiesen 90º Fahrenheit, además de ser el mas odiado por su especial carácter, el profesor Severus Snape. Pero lo que hizo que Alison bajara con prontitud a los terrenos de bosque no era porque Snape estuviese ahí, sino que, hablaba con alguien y este ser, no era visible.

"_Sabes que no puedo, aun no termino con el. Tiene demasiada información, si cayera en las manos equivocadas… estaríamos en un grave embrollo."_

"El Señor Oscuro debe conocer ahora los secretos de la familia de la chica, ahora que ella es vulnerable y está en mi casa… cuando aun es posible manipular. Debe ser antes que todo su plan se descubra."- Snape, se estaba impacientando.

"_Severus, haré lo posible por enviártelo pronto. Pero, esto es un precio que el Señor Tenebroso tendrá que pagar de todos modos."_

"Sabes perfectamente que El lo hará, te pagará muy bien tus servicios Horace Slughorn".- dicho esto se escucho un "Plaf" y Snape salio muy serio de los terrenos de Bosque Prohibido.

Alison sabía que conocía ese nombre, el problema que no recordaba dónde, cuándo y quién lo había dicho. Meditaba en silencio la conversación de Snape y Slughorn. Buscaba de forma análoga EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, pero nada de lo que había escuchado o aprendido durante ese mes en Hogwarts le recordaban lo que le interesaba descubrir. Después de varios días de haber descubierto a Snape en el Bosque, Alison fue a buscar algo que leer para pasar la tarde en que debía esperar a que los de tercero llegaran y así Alfred le entregara sus encargos de Hogsmeade. Llego hasta el hall de entrada del castillo y subió a través de la escalera de mármol hasta el cuarto piso, donde se encontraba la Biblioteca.

Como ya tenia todos su deberes en orden y deseba leer, le pregunto a la señora Irma Pince que le recomendaba para entretenerse. Ella sólo le hizo la seña con la mano de que se las arreglara sola. Llego hasta la sección de Historia y sacó el primer libro que se titulaba Historia de Hogwarts. En esos momentos se lamento que sus padres no estuviesen en casa para que les enviara una provisión con sus libros favoritos. Saco el libro de la bblioteca y leyó atentamente por primera vez la advertencia impresa por la señora Pince:

_Una advertencia: Si rompes, desgarras, doblas, arrugas, estropeas, manchas, emborronas, tiras o haces cualquier cosa que dañe, arruine o demuestre falta de respeto por este libro, las consecuencias serán tan desagradables como esté en mi poder. _

Fue inevitable reírse, se imaginaba qué haría para desquitarse de los inescrupulosos y los valientes que hicieran alguna de esas cosas y le dio un ataque de risa. Camina sin rumbo, llego hasta le lechuceria y vio que estaba Níger jugando con otra lechuza color grisáceo y ojos grandes y amarillos. Sobre la cabeza tenia dos esquinas angulares elevadas en forma de mechones, y una especie de V dibujada entre los ojos. Miro a Níger y pensó en lugar de origen de su lechuza, le recordó mucho a las que había visto en el parque nacional de Zion en Utah y le recordó la especie virginianus, tenia cuernos negros al igual que los que había en su libro de presentación del Parque. Hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, escribiéndoles una nota a sus padres para que le remitieran alguno de sus libros. Les deseo suerte y les pidió que descansaran, que su hermano Michael estaba bien, como dice el dicho: _"Las malas noticias son las primeras que se saben"._ Níger salio feliz de la lechuceria y Alison se fue a recostar a su habitación a leer el libro.

Comenzó por la historia básica de los terreros y la magia que la protegía de los muggles, y que no se podía aparece dentro del castillo. Que existe un fácil conjuro para que las velas se encendieran y flotaran en el cielo raso del Gran Comedor. Cuando llego a la formación de las casas leyó sin prestarle mucha atención a los jefes que habían pasado por Slytherin y de pronto vio el nombre de quien había estado pensando por tanto tiempo: Horace Slughorn. El dato que más le importaba era de su residencia actual: Canterville-Chase.

Ese era otro dilema, también sabia que había escuchado de ese lugar y lo mas probable que haya leído sobre el, fue corriendo de regreso a la Biblioteca y busco por todos los estantes hasta las ocho de la noche, pero fue imposible no hallo nada de lo que hablara de él. Después de la cena Alfred y Alice conversaron por un momento con Alison de su primera visita a Hogsmeade y de las delicias que compraron en Honeydukes. Alfred noto a Alison despistada.

"Ocurre algo. ¿Por qué estás tan distraída¿No habrás visto augurios de muerte o si?"- ambos chicos se largaron a reír.

"Hay algo que debo contarles, pero no aquí ni ahora".- acordaron de reunirse en el séptimo piso, en un lugar que Alice descubrió una noche en que deambulaba sonámbula y despertó por Peeves (El Poltergeist) que le arrojo un vaso de agua muy fría.

Alison subió riendo sobre una travesura que Marylin Doyle, su compañera de habitación, le contaba. Vio a Peeves tapar los inodoros y cuando llego el celador, arrojarle toallas mojadas a Filch en el baño de Prefectos, pero que a este se le acabó su momento cuando llegó el Barón Sanguinario a reprenderlo por petición de uno de los Premios Anuales. Esa noche Alison se sumergía en un sueño con tendencia a ser una pesadilla. Se sintió como si estuviese en el cuerpo de otra persona, sentía miedo y locura vehemente. Pero, no era ella quien se sentía así, sino la persona de quién se posesionó, si era así cómo podía llamarle. Avanzaba por un pasillo hasta una biblioteca que muy era grande, espaciosa y que terminaba en un ancho ventanal. En un sofá de piel negra se hallaba sentado un hombre gordo que se disponía a beber una tacita de té al lado del fuego de la chimenea. De pronto entendió Alison que algo extraño y malo sucedería….salieron chispas de la varita y el mago dijo: _"Cruciatus"._ Se movía lentamente mientras el cuerpo del viejo hombre se retorcía en el suelo de dolor y trataba de gritar, pero sonaba más bien a un aullido. El mago se vio reflejado en el espejo, vestía de negro y llevaba una mascara que le cubría el rostro.

"_¿Dónde está el manuscrito?"- _dijo el hombre enmascarado.

"No lo tengo, no sé de queeeeeeee"- el enmascarado volvió a repetir la maldición y el hombre se retorcía como un gusano en la tierra.

"_¡Mientes! Le dijiste a Snape que lo tenías. ¡Cruciatus!"_

"Sólo es…toy reempla...zando a mi amo Slughorn"- chillaba el hombre en el suelo y el enmascarado revelo ante sus ojos que se trataba de un joven flacucho y torpe que había bebido (y estaba por beber) la poción Multijugos. La furia y el miedo inundaron todos los rincones de aquel hombre sin rostro y no pensó en las opciones un segundo más y…

"_¡Avada Kedavra!"-_ el enmascarado miro hacia el alto techo de la biblioteca y apunto con la varita y dudó de realizar un nuevo maleficio. En la sala se escuchaba su crepitante respiración, resolvió no hacerlo y desapareció de la casa tras un "Plaf".

Alison despertó agitada y con un sudor frío corriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la cara y así, poder desprenderse de la transpiración. Alison se conocía bien y por lo que le habían dicho sus padres, ella hablaba en sueños. Estaba insegura y temerosa de haber despertado a alguna de sus compañeras y esta escuchara todo aquello que soñó, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de que hubiese sido un sueño. Miró a través de la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado y vio que la Luna estaba declinando. Trató de calcular la hora y de un salto se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fue a asear. Se fue de puntillas hasta la puerta para no despertar a sus compañeras que aun dormían. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lo que no sabía es que una de sus compañeras despertó y escuchó todo lo que dijo antes de despertar de su pesadilla. Marylin Doyle también se levantó en dirección a la Sala Común.

A la media hora regresó Alison de los baños con el pelo recogido en una coleta muy firme, que dejaba ver al final de ella unos rizos revoltosos que trataba de alisar, pero la humedad de la localidad no le ayudaba. Entró a la Sala Común y se encontró con Marylin, tenía muy mal aspecto y su cara daba la impresión de haber sido golpeada por una Bluger Pérdida. Cuando Alison la vio que estaba a punto de golpear el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentada le habló.

"Mary¿Qué sucede…Qué haces en pie a estas horas?"- se sentó a su lado, dejando su toalla y el resto de sus cosas en un espacio a su lado.

"No dormí bien. Estoy preocupada… por una amiga. Pero tú¿por qué estás vestida? Pensé que aun dormías.- mintió Marylin.

"Tampoco dormí bien, tuve una pesadilla…"- Marylin cambió el tema.

"¿Vas a ir a desayunar?"

"Si".

"Vayamos juntas, si te parece. Pero, primero debo ir a bañarme. ¿Me esperas?"

"Claro".

Minutos después salieron dejando atrás las mazmorras. Conversaban de su vida antes de Hogwarts. Alison le preguntaba toda clase de cosas y Marylin respondía amablemente a su interrogatorio, algo muy extraño para una Sangre Limpia que por generaciones su familia residió en Slytherin. Estuvieron así por más de dos horas y el Gran Comedor empezó a recibir poco a poco a los más madrugadores alumnos de Hogwarts. El frío les obligo a repetirse muchas veces tazas de chocolate caliente. Momentáneamente se olvidaba de su sueño, pero como unos destellos llegaban a su mente fragmentos de su mundo onírico. Y marylin se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría.

"¿Cuál fue tu sueño?"

"Nada importante, sólo estoy un tanto cansada. Nada que un poco de descanso no pueda arreglar"- Sonrió y levanto la vista como por un llamado interno y ahí estaba Alfred entrando con varios chicos de Gryffindor. Le levantó la mano para saludarla y le dijo que lo esperara para ir juntos a reunirse con Alice. Alfred comió tan rápido como pudo y se llevó corriendo del Gran Comedor a la somnolienta joven de Slytherin.

CAPITULO DEDICADO A QUIEN QUERIA UN POCO MAS DE EMOCION


	5. Declaraciones Inesperadas

Al llegar al séptimo piso pasaron por un corredor frente a sus ojos apareció una puerta de de alerce rojo pálido, dejaba ver un pasar de muchísimos años. Alison estaba muy extrañada de la aparición de aquella entrada, justo cuando buscaban a Alice. Se abrió la puerta y de ella salio una mano con muchos anillos en ella. Les hizo una seña de que entraran. Alfred le tomo la mano a Ali y la llevo detrás de él hacia el interior de esa extraña puerta. Al entrar se encontraron con una gran cantidad de: babosas de gelatina, grajeas de todos los sabores; donas de calabazas: plumas de azúcar e interminables chocolates de todo tipo de relleno (Alison probó uno de ajo con pimienta). A los costados de la sala había estanterías con jugos; pociones; ingredientes, juegos; plumas, pergaminos y tintas; y libros de todo tipo y muchos de ellos muggles. En el centro había un gran sofá rojo y recostada sobre el mueble estaba Alice, que miraba divertida la expresión de perplejidad de Alfred y Alison.

"¿Qué les parece nuestro cuarto secreto?"- dijo en un tono de felicidad exuberante que lleno toda la sala.

"¿Nuestro? Alguien más debe de saber sobre este lugar¿no crees?"- le respondió Alfred.

"Esta es la Sala de los Menesteres, fue creada por alguno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Te da y muestra todo lo que necesites".- decía esto mientras tocaba un pilar tallado en forma de Unicornio.

Alfred y Alice quedaron boquiabiertos, no estaban seguros si se trataba de una videncia u otra cosa.

"Lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts. El día que fueron a Hogsmeade".

Los amigos se miraron e intercambiaron las opiniones de lo que habían llegado a pensar. Alfred acerco otros sofás y se acomodaron ente ellos. Tras haber inspeccionado el lugar con la mirada minuciosamente. Alison comenzó a relatarles el día en que espío a Snape en el bosque.

"A mi también me suena el nombre de Slughorn…"- dijo Alfred.

"Fue el jefe anterior a Snape en Slytherin."- le interrumpió Alice para aclararle mejor la escena.

"Y profesor de Pociones."- continuo Alison.- "Ahora debo ubicarlo y encontrar lo que quiere 'ese hombre'".

"Como hija de muggles, hay algo de lo que te debes enterar".- dijo Alice.

Entre ambos compañeros de tercero intercambiaron una mirada sombría. Y les relataron que hace unos años de años salio de Hogwarts un mago que tenía ciertos ideales sobre los muggles, en definitiva, muy diferentes (eso le recordó a Ali su primeros días de clases) y que los estaba difundiendo, adquiriendo seguidores poco a poco. También en el mundo mágico las cosas estaban cambiando quienes se les tenían una precaución o mayor respeto y no se les veía a plena luz del día, hoy estaban atacando a quien se le cruzaba por su camino. Y así se acordó de todo ese ensueño y le tomo el verdadero peso a las palabras de quienes les había hablado. Y recordó a su familia y amigos, sintió mucho temor. ¿Y si Katherin, Michael y Joe cayeron en manos de ese o cualquiera de los hombres desquiciados? Y decidió que algo había que hacer. Bebió un poco de jugo y camino alrededor de los estantes. Tomo un trozo de pergamino y unos lápices. Quería dibujar todo lo que había soñado en los últimos días y como si la sala multiuso le leyese el pensamiento al lado de un polvoriento pergamino apareció uno de sus libros favoritos: El Fantasma de Canterville de Oscar Wilde. Se llevo todo hasta el sofá y leía tan rápido buscando algo entre líneas, que sus ojos salían de sus orbitas.

"Un libro muggle inspirado por un fantasma de un mago…"-le menciono Alice.

"¿Cómo?"- pregunto sin entender Alison.

Alice le explico que el 'Fantasma de Canterville' había sido en vida un mago y que en realidad él no asesinó a su esposa en la casa, sino que durante un viaje que realizo a la ciudad fue emboscado por otro brujo, asegurándole que vengaría que lo haya enviado a Azkaban con su muerte y la de su esposa. Por eso su alma deambula por los pasillos de Canterville-Chase, con la esperanza de ayudar a los buenos y sobretodo a los enamorados. La mansión en efecto había sido vendida a un muggle ingles a quien le contó su historia. Lamentablemente en vez de ayudarlo a propagar sus buenas intenciones, le difamo como un vulgar asesino muggle. Alison quedó más confundida, Slughorn no parecía ser alguien muy honesto y mucho menos un enamorado en apuros y eso le hacia pensar cómo había sido posible que Sir Simón de Canterville lo dejase permanecer u hacer creer que él habitaba su Mansión. Se fue pensando en el millar de posibilidades, decidida a ayudar a que ese hombre al que todos temían cayera y que la paz reinase. Al llegar a las mazmorras pasó por fuera del despacho de Snape, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y observo que Snape se encontraba preparando una poción maloliente y de colores rubíes que subían ondeantes por la ventila de la chimenea. Alison sintió unos pinchazos en las sienes y de pronto se hallo en medio del patio posterior oeste, muy cerca de la huerta de vegetales. Vio que cerca de un árbol estaba apoyado contra él un joven delgado y paliducho que identifico como a Snape en sus años de estudiante. Vio que este tenía sobre sus manos un pequeño objeto y lo dejó caer mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su cara. Las limpio y se fue corriendo en dirección al castillo. Como si alguien se diera cuenta de esto, la imagen se disemino más rápido que el apagón de una luz. Sintió pasos hacia ella y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue disimular como que estaba punto de tocar a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Él la abrió y vio la cara de (supuesta) sorpresa de Alison y con el puño en alto en disposición de tocar la madera para llamar la atención. Muy serio observo a Alison y la hizo pasar a su despacho.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar estudiando, tus calificaciones son buenas, pero no lo suficiente. Debes hacerle honra a tu casa, tu falta de dedicación a Pociones deja mucho que desear y por otro lado, tus encuentros con los de Gryffidor te está haciendo mala fama".- le dijo mientras se paseaba detrás de su escritorio y Alison estaba sentada frete a él, escuchando atenta cada palabra, convencida de que decirle algo honesto no era una buena idea.

"Señor, ya sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el esperado".- Alison estaba sacando las palabras del aire.- "pero, por eso estoy aquí. Vengo a solicitar su ayuda, necesito que me ayude en pociones, como recomendándome algún libro de consulta o que me ayude a mejorar notoriamente. Con respecto a mis reuniones con los de Gryffindor sólo lo hago porque me ayudan con adivinación y muchas veces, con Transformaciones. No existe ningún tipo de amistad, sólo es conveniencia."

Después de aquella confesión Snape se sintió complacido y saco de uno de sus armarios un libro muy viejo, le dijo que ese había sido su libro de pociones en su primer año, que era otra edición y mucho mejor a la que actualmente estudiaban ellos. Snape se lo dio y Alison salio muy calma, pero con precaución de que Snape no se diera cuenta del engaño. A la mañana siguiente, se levantaría más temprano para ir al lugar donde vio al joven Snape en busca de alguna pista, luego debería asistir con normalidad a herbología. El resto que quedaba de la tarde estudio pociones, no debía dejar que se dieran cuenta que todo lo que dijo era un engaño.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de las fechas, fue un día radiante de sol, cargados de alegría y de un brillo que no sabia explicar. Corrió en dirección a las duchas y al mismo paso fugaz que se aseo se fue a tomar algo lo suficientemente liviano y reconfortante para que no sintiera hambre a media mañana. Salio disparada por la puerta en dirección a los terrenos oeste del castillo. Le empezaron a sudar las manos y la cara por el frenesí y la excitación de ubicar, aunque sea, el lugar. De pronto se encontró de frente al árbol de la visión. Se veía un cambio notorio, pero, era el mismo que vio. Ahora que estaba de pie y con la posibilidad de tocar el árbol le reconoció el tipo. Un 'abeto blanco', no estaba en las mismas condiciones que en la imagen, aunque debería estar en mejor condiciones por el paso de los años, había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Estaba descastado, alicaído, mas parecía un árbol que estaba por caer que uno que se mantenía en verde vida. Acaricio la corteza y comprendió que alguien le estaba sacando, a base de lijar su superficie, la madera. Quiso observarlo en su plenitud, desea conocer el alma del árbol u algo que le indicara el por qué era tan importante para Snape. Retrocedió lentamente de espaldas y sintió que piso algo, se resbalo perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Cayó de lado al suelo, lastimándose un poco el brazo derecho, cuando se reincorporo busco la rama que ella suponía haber resbalado, pero en vez de encontrar un trozo de madera se halló con un bellísimo espejo de mano en plata envejecida por el tiempo y algo oxidado por la humedad y el aire de los lindes del bosque. Media entre 28 por 18 cm., tenia ondas alrededor del vidrio y el mango terminaba en la fusión de un Pegaso y un unicornio. El mismo que tenía Snape en su visión. Ella podía deducir que era muy antiguo y echo delicadamente a mano. Tenía grabada una leyenda e iniciales en la parte posterior.

'_Con el amor y el respecto que te mereces._

_De S. S. a L. E.'_

Un poco mas abajo tenia una iniciales mas gastadas por el tiempo, pero después de un rato pudo descifrar las iniciales.

'_De T.S. a E. P'._

Pero al tocar detenida y resueltamente esas iniciales para intentar descubrir a quién pertenecían, la llevo a una época diferente con personas que jamás había visto. Pero al verse dentro de ese recuerdo pudo recorrer tranquilamente por la escena y vio un elegante anuncio que decía: '_Pavilion Restaurant'_. Se giro lentamente y vio que sobre su hombro había una señalización que indicaba el lugar dónde se hallaba: Bracken Place, Chilworth, Southampton, Reino Unido. Entro en el (según las apariencias externas) al hotel y siguió cuidadosamente a un hombre que llevaba una pequeña caja. Vestía un traje y corbata, peinado exageradamente con gomina, dejando rastro evidente de su briíllo. Llego hasta una mesa al fondo de local, finamente decorada para una ocasión claramente especial. Sobre ella una vela encendida y unas bellas rosas blancas con fresias. Dejo sobre la mesa la caja y espero, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una mujer de aspecto riguroso (al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Alison) y de enojo, si no hubiese sido por la sonrisa que tímida y breve que mostró el paciente hombre de la caja se hubiese asustado mucho mas. La mujer se detuvo en seco frente a la mesa y sus facciones se suavizaron con el sólo ver sobre la mesa sus flores, que aunque siempre mantuvo en secreto, sus favoritas. Pero, él lo descubrió y ahí las tenia, rosas y fresias. Alison se quedó junto a ellos.

Se besaron tímidamente, pero resueltos en hacerlo. Cuando la joven se sentó volvieron sus rasgos fríos. El hombre le paso la caja. Ella la abrió lentamente y saco de su interior el mismo espejo redondo y plata que encontró en los lindes del bosque.

"Es bello. No debiste comprarlo Snape"- dijo la joven con las facciones mezcladas entre la incomodidad y la admiración.

"Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de ser conocidos. Somos novios, ya no tienes por qué seguir refiriéndote a mi por mi apellido, amenos…que te hallas olvidado de mi nombre.- bromeo el hombre mientras reía por lo bajo.

"Tobías no seas ridículo, es sólo que me he quedado sin palabras…es maravilloso este espejo.- le paso la mano por los bordes y al reverso vio las iniciales y la leyenda.

"Ninguno de los dos es convencional y me molesta tenerte lejos por lapsos, incluso, pequeños de tiempo. Si el único modo que tengo para ser parte de tu vida es esta… que así sea."- sentencio Tobías, tomándole la mano a Eileen. Él se le quedó mirándola y le dijo que no importaba que tuviese que dejar su trabajo y toda su vida mientras él fuese parte de la suya. Y así fue como Tobías Snape y Eileen Príncipe se comprometieron en matrimonio. En el momento en que Eileen estuvo por confesarle algo que según ella requería ser informado en ese momento, Alison salio del recuerdo sin escuchar lo que Eileen quería decir. Sobresaltada por lo frustrante de la situación, vio en su reloj y lo que a ella le pareció varias horas no habían sido mas que algunos segundos. Corrió en dirección al invernadero, a su clase de Herbolología con la profesora Sprout.

Ya en la tarde cuando todos estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, Alison tomo algo para llevar a su habitación y se quedo sentada frente al espejo y vio que su imagen leía unos libros sentada en su cama y luego, sin mas, apareció Clely. Le contó todo lo sucedido y le pidió disculpas por ausentarse por ese largo lapso de tiempo, pero encontrar momentos de soledad en su cuarto era difícil, sobretodo porque a sus compañeras les gustaba la oscuridad que aquella habitación emanaba. Clely le aconsejo que se mantuviera despierta que las respuestas estaban frente a ella, sólo debía dejarse llevar por los presentimientos y no por los rastros de pistas que se iban dejando sin querer, ya que en cualquier momento podrían ser falsas. Le anuncio que debía apresurarse que el tiempo se hacia apremiante y que pronto tendría noticias de su familia.

Cuando desayunaba animadamente con su compañera Marylin Doyle vio que Níger, su lechuza cruzaba el Gran Comedor y le dejo caer con la ayuda de otra lechuza que desconocía, pero le prometió que luego le recompensaría. Abrió el paquete con curiosidad, sabía que era de su familia, pero tenia inquietud por las palabras de Clely. Marylin la miraba de reojo sobre su hombro. Encontró chocolates, revistas y libros muggles, además de una carta breve de sus padres.

'Querida Alis:

Hemos reconsiderado tus palabras y tienes toda la razon de que si algo le hubiese sucedido a tu hermano, ya lo habríamos sabido. De momento esperaremos. Te extrañamos mucho y esperamos que si quieres o necesitas algo nos lo hagas saber.

Te deseamos lo mejor.

Tus padres que te aman.'

Alison se quedo tranquila de que al menos sus padres estarían a salvo en su casa, ya pronto encontraría el modo de saber y rescatar a su hermano y sus amigos. Por lo pronto debía saber que más se relacionaba con el espejo de la madre de Snape. Como todos los días martes Alison se dirigió en dirección a la primera clase 'Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns' quien es el único fantasma que da clases, según oyó Alison un día se levanto y paso por un lugar dejando su cuerpo atrás, sus clases jamás han variado, ni en vida o muerte, por lo que a todos les da mucha pereza asistir. Su voz no le acompaña, por eso Alison tuvo la siguiente visión durante esa asignatura. Esta vez estaba detrás de mismo árbol sentada junto a quien reconoció como Snape en su época de estudiante, pero ahora la visión se diferenciaba a las otras, él le hablaba.

"No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua para creer que Potter no hace trampas y hace lo que le da la gana sin importarle nada ni nadie."- le dijo a Alison, al menos eso creía ella.

"Sabes, confió tanto en ti como el James. No comprendo el odio que ustedes se tienen, ni siquiera se conocen… sólo se comportan como un par de inmaduros e insensibles. Me duele no poder compartir con ambos en el mismo momento y lugar"- la voz que le respondía al joven Snape era del lugar donde estaba Alison sentada, se puso de pie para ver de quien se trataba. Vio a una chica de pelo rojo, tez blanca y ojos azules intensos.

"Es tan presuntuoso, todo porque anda con sus guardaespaldas, si estuviera solo te aseguro que no seria así… se cree mucho por ser de sangre completa y absolutamente pura.- dijo esto en un tono de reprobación, como si le molestara ese hecho.

"Severus, bien sabes que eres muy importante para mi y que guardare tu secreto, pero aun no entiendo qué haces en Slytherin. Por otro lado, ni tú ni James me pueden pedir que abandone al otro, los quiero a ambos".

"Pero jamás seré tan bueno para ti como Potter…- vio que la joven le iba a replicar este asunto y saco un pequeño espejo de su túnica- Este espejo era de mi madre y quiero que lo conserves, te he grabado tus iniciales Lily.- dicho esto se lo paso y se fue en dirección a la mazmorras de castillo. Alison se despertó sobresaltada por el golpe del libro que dejo caer frente a ella el Profesor Binns. Ahora que tenia mas información decidió que investigar no era una mala idea, después de la comida se fue en dirección a la Biblioteca, se encontró en el camino con Alfred quien le dijo que debia decirle algo importante.

"No puedo guardarme esto mucho tiempo mas…tal vez tú estés en otra etapa de tu vida o qué sé yo, pero te he aprendido a conocer y tú… tú me gustas".- dicho esto y sin previo aviso la beso. Alison aturdida por lo sucedido se desmayo ahí en brazos de su Romeo.


End file.
